Lágrimas Agridulces
by Ankoku Nosaka
Summary: El sabor de las lágrimas cambia contantemente. Pueden ser ácidas, amargas y dulces. [AU, Yaoi] SxYY
1. Prólogo

**Lágrimas Agridulces**

**Ankoku Nosaka**

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

**Nota:**Yu-Gi-Oh! no me pertenece, no me perteneció ni me pertenecerá. No tengo fines lucrativos ni nada de eso. Este es el único medio donde puedo manipular y maltratar a los personajes a mi mera naturaleza. Asi qué... ¡Yami va a sufrir! XD

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

**Prólogo**

…_Recuerdo que lloré una vez.__ En ese entonces tenía 7 años, mi vida era igual a la tuya: Conflictos, alegría, cariño, depresión, sollozos, ira, desilución, esperanza, temor, viajes, errores, éxitos, belleza, desgracia, súplicas, una patada en el trasero, una palmada en la espalda… incluso amor._

_Sí__. A mi corta edad ya había experimentado eso y más. Quizá ya era algo maduro y seco para las cosas, pero seguía siendo un niño; y por lo tanto ingenuo y cándido. No sabía de quien debía enamorarme… y, de quien no._

_Aquella vez, la primera vez que deslizé las yemas de mis dedos sobre la fascinante suavidad de su lindo rostro. Me sentía inquieto, y eso se incrementaba cada vez que volvía a hacerlo._

_Mi madre sonreía; pensando quizá que era un cariño fraternal, un cariño –por así decirlo- normal entre hermanos. _

_Qué equivocada estaba…_

_Me había enamorado de mi hermano… de mi pequeño hermano menor. _

_Sonreía en ese entonces. Esa desconocida inquietud me transmitía tanta felicidad, tanta calidez, tanto cariño… Quize averiguar por qué sentía esa sensación. _

_De saber lo que pasaría, jam__ás hubiera dicho nada. _

_El rostro de mi madre se desfiguró por la estupefacción. Tomó a mi hermano y… corrió. Se alejó de mí. Horas después llegó un hombre con una túnica blanca acompañado de mi mamá y mi hermano. Me gritó sin razón aparente. Dijo que era una aborreción… que el "Señor" estaba molesto conmigo. ¿Qué Señor¿Molesto de qué?._

_Me dijo que si no dejaba de sentir lo que sentía me castigaría. ¿Dejar de sentir, qué¿Castigarme, por qué?. El hombre gritaba, y me arrojaba un líquido helado. Sentí algunas gotas de su saliva estanpándose en mi cara. _

_Con algo de nerviosismo me atreví a preguntar de qué hablaba. Me propinó un__a bofetada en la mejilla, y yo, fuí a dar al suelo. Visualizé a mi madre que venía por mí. El señor la tomó del brazo y le dijo algo al oído. Algo que hasta el día de hoy desconozco. Ambos se marcharon. El hombre comentó que debía reflexionar acerca de mis pecados. _

_Pero… ¿Qué pecados¿Qué significaba?. Yo no recordaba haber hecho nada malo… las intensiones que tenía, era que me explicaran por qué sentía eso con mi hermano. Sólo dijeron que era malo… y que causaba la ira de un "Señor". _

_Me dejaron solo, confundido y adolorido._

_Pasaron unos días en que mamá ya no era mamá. Me hablaba frío, mi comida ya no estaba caliente, ya no me arropaba en las noches… incluso llegó a cachetearme por acercarme a él._

_Y lloré. Lloré… ¿qué había hecho para que me odiaran así¿por qué era malo querer así a mi hermano?_

_Nadie me explicaba… decían que era malo. Que un tal Satanás me llevaría con él. ¿Quién era Satanás¿A dónde me llevaría?..._

_¿Qué era el pecado¿Por qué decían que era un pecador¿A quién molestaba?... ¿Por qué mamá ya no me quería?..._

_Y lloré. Lloré… de impotencia y dolor. _

_Quería respuestas… pero solo recibía gritos y golpes. Odio de personas que no conocía._

_Pero, aún así, __no dejé de visitarlo. Todos los días lo veía… y el sentimiento aumentaba. _

_Así pasaron diez años. Ahora tengo 17… y aún lo amo._

_Pero… ¿A qué costo?..._

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

**Ankoku: **Me presento con un nuevo fic... ¿qué les pareció?... Me inspiré en un día sin sol (entiéndase nublado XD), escuchando Haggard... O.o aunque no tenía nada que ver con esto, pero bueno XD.

Espero actualizar rápido. La desgracia de la escuela está poniendo tareas demasiado estúpidas (las cuales valen entre 3-4 puntos) ¬¬U y lo peor es que tienen que ser coloridos con la maldita margen y todo eso... -.-.

¡Oh...no, no, no!. ¡Lo peor es qué es en equipo! Y ha nadie le hablo... T.T

**Yami:** ¡Huy, qué novedad!

**Ankoku:** O.o... ¬¬ ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?

**Yami:** Pensé que estabas enferma...

**Ankoku:** O.o

**Yami:** ...por que estas coloreando... ¡COLORES!

**Ankoku:** ¿tenías que gritarlo? -///-

**Yami:** No... peeeeeeeero, ahora ya no importa n.n

**Ankoku:** Sí, claro. Ya no importa... (Se le ocurre algo) n.n

**Yami:** ¿Uh?

**Ankoku:** Me desquiciaré contigo... n.n

**Yami:** ¿QUE?... ¡NO!... ¡No, espera!

**Ankoku:** Jajaja... Nos veremos en la próxima actualización... ¡Ah!, lo olvidaba. Las pareja creo que ya se la imaginaron... pero les daré otra sorpresa...

**Yami:** O.O... ¡Ya!, me largo de aquí... no quiero salir mutilado

**Ankoku:** ¿Mutilado? O.o... oh, no se me había ocurrido... pero...

**Yami:** (Jala a la autora de la gabardina) ¡Sayonara!...

**Ankoku:** ¡MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA...! (Yami le propina un sartenazo en la cabeza, y ésta tiene los ojos en forma de espiral) ¡Sa...yonara!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Lágrimas Agridulces**

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

**Capítulo 1**

…_¡Levántate!... ¡Levántate!..._

_¡Atemu, levántate!_

—¡ATEMU, LEVÁNTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!—la mujer comenzaba a zarandear con fuerza el cuerpo del joven. Sus largos cabellos rubios se mecían con el ritmo de su cuerpo. —¡ATEMU!... ¡Hagh!—la mujer jaló las sábanas y las arrojó al suelo. Preparada para una sesión de gritos y majadería, suspiró. Pero, sus ojos violetas se suavizaron al ver la imagen ante ella: El menudo cuerpo pálido, los cabellos alborotados color escarlata, –con sus mechones rubios cubriéndole los costados de la cara- de apariencia encantadora y quizá cándida. Podría decirse que se trataba de un niño.

La rubia extendió el brazo… quería tocarlo, abrazarlo… Ra¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?... Pero, no. No podía. Atemu había pecado… y ella como fiel creyente debía obedecer al Padre para no ser castigada también.

Sus ojos recobraron la dureza. Retiró su mano, y en vez de dirigirlo a la mejilla, cambió el rumbo hacia el hombro. Lo meció bruscamente, apretando sus dedos delgados, gritándole cosas molestas. El joven reaccionó, y abrió sus párpados con el ceño fruncido. Sus pupilas rubí adquirieron dejos de ira y molestia.

—¡YA¿No te han dicho como friegas, eh? —su voz reflejaba resentimiento. Todos los días era lo mismo.

—¡Mocoso inútil!... ¡Respétame!

—…¡Respétame tú primero!—El joven se levantó bruscamente del colchón. La mujer se alejó de él y caminó a la puerta de entrada de la habitación—Y cállate que estas hartándome…

—¿¡Con qué me calle, eh!?... ¡Le llamaré al Padre, el castigará tu impertinencia!—la mujer se acercó peligrosamente al pelirrojo, gritándole en la cara. —¡ESCUCHASTE!

—Jajaja… ¿Al Padre?... —comentó, sin inmutarse por la cercanía de la mujer— ¡ES LO ÚNICO QUE SABES DECIR¿A poco crees que le temo a ese maldito viejo?... ¡Yo…!—la mujer lacrimosa lo calló con una bofetada, y se fue azotando la puerta.

—…¡MALDITA SEA!... —Estampó sus nudillos contra la pared. Sus lágrimas saladas se deslizaron por las mejillas y calleron secamente hasta el suelo.

¿Por qué seguía doliéndole?

Limpió las lágrimas con aspereza, y miró con odio las pequeñas gotas que se habían estampado en el suelo. Se sentía patético. Debería ya de estar acostumbrado a los gritos de su madre, pero no. No era posible…

No podía odiarla. Sabía que el único culpable de todo eso era ese maldito viejo. Viejo, el cual suponía que estaba próximo a llegar. Era increíble que su madre lo llamara para cada tontería. O peor aún, para castigarlo a él.

¿Cómo no se daba cuenta que aquel ser la utilizaba como un instrumento –_literalmente_– de guerra?

Caminó con pasos trémulos, se sentía algo débil. Trabajar, estudiar, y cumplir con los estúpidos castigos sin fundamento que le obligaban a cumplir erauna carga pesada, y más cuando su orgullo lo orillaba a _no_ comer.

—Yami…—se escuchó con suavidad desde el marco de la puerta.

El nombrado se giró rápidamente. Genial… era Yuugi. ¿Y si escuchó la pelea matutina del día?... Oh, rayos. No tenía animos de mentirle esta vez. De reanimarlo…

—¿Yami, estás bien?—murmuró otra vez. Sus ojos violáceos estaban cristalinos.

—Ehh… sí¿por qué?

—Estás distraído, y además, te escuché gritando con mamá—el mayor bajó la vista— ¿Ese señor vendrá a castigarte? —el otro asintió. El inocente rostro de Yuugi optó pesar. Se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura. —¡Yami, por Ra!—sollozó— ¿Qué tal si esta vez te hace algo malo?... no quiero perderte…

—Aibou… —El ojirubí se enterneció y correspondió al desesperado abrazo. Sentía calor en la mejillas. ¡Ra¡Esa era la justa razón por la que amaba a Yuugi!

—…no sabría vivir sin ti…

Demonios. Siempre era lo mismo… Yuugi tenía la increíble habilidad de encenderle las hormonas…

—…por que eres mi hermano, el mejor…—sonrió— Y me duele que te castiguen, yo sé que no me haces nada malo… al contrario, me quieres mucho…

…Y apágarselas casi al instante…

—Yami…

—¿Sí?

—¿Por qué mamá te regaña?...

Oh, diablos. La pregunta que siempre le hacía y siempre inventaba una excusa tan estúpida para no responderla.

Yuugi miró el rostro de su hermano. Estaba sereno, pero tenía los ojos brillosos. Como si un huracán estubiera azotando su cerebro. Pero, era más la duda de Yuugi.

—Y bien…

—Pues… verás, es difícil de… explicártelo

—Yami, Yami, Yami… tendré 10 años, pero no soy un niño aquí—se señaló la cabeza. Yami suspiró. —Créeme que te entenderé… ¡Vamos, cuéntame! —gritó impaciente.

—_Sí claro_—imaginó decirle—_Lo que pasa, es que me enamoré de ti y eso es malo. Incesto. Mamá me regaña por que no quiero obedecerla, y quizá tenga miedo de que algún día… te robe y te viole. Por eso la entiendo… y no la odio, pero no puedo dominar mi odio momentáneo… Y pierdo el control. Y como siempre… allí está el maldito viejo que envenenó la blanda mente de nuestra madre. Pero… no estamos hablando de ese viejo cínico. El punto es que te amo, pero es un amor dulce… y jamás te dañaría. Primero asesinaría a Mamá… cosa que nunca haría._

—¡¡YAMI, DIME!!—el pequeño zarandeó al mayor en un intento de que aterrizara al mundo real.

El pelirrojo sonrió. Yuugi suspiró.

Yuugi sabía que esa sonrisa significaba un "No te diré, no entenderías", lo que provocó un puchero por parte de el.

—…¡Yuugi, baja a comer!—la voz inconfundible de la rubia llamó la atención de Yuugi. Y entristeció a Yami.

Ese día no desayunaría.

..-..-..-..

—_Hija mía… ese joven es un pecador, un mal ejemplo… tendré que castigarlo aún más. Tenemos que hacerle entender que lo que hace es asqueroso y maldecido por el santísimo…_ —la voz calmada y ronca del Padre resonó por la línea telefónica. La mujer rubia se estremeció, y susurrante preguntó:

—…¿Castigarlo más?...

—Sí. Si lo regaños y escarmientos no sirven, tendremos que utilizar otras medidas…—el anciano sonrió con malicia.

—¿Qué clase se medidas?... —la rubia comenzaba a tener un presentimiento, uno malo. Aunque Atemu se comportara así, lo quería. Lo amaba. Era su hijo después de todo. Pero el anciano había vagado mucho en su mente.

—Hija mía, no seas curiosa. Recuerda que el pez muere por la boca. Tráelo aquí enseguida— la mujer pronunció un débil "Sí" —Me quedaré con él unos días… te prometo que llegará curado a casa. Tengo que hablar de un tema nuevo con él… lo descubrí hoy en la mañana. —Una sonrisa maliciosa nuevamente adornó sus labios. El sonido inquietante de su zapateo estremeció a la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí. Enseguida… gracias Padre. —pronunció insegura. Pero el anciano no lo notó, y sereno se despidió.

—Claro hija mía… apresúrate.

La rubia colgó el teléfono. Un hueco en su estómago le invadió. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero… ¿Por qué?. El Padre era un enviado de los cielos para salvar el alma y llevarnos por el camino del bien. Quizá estaba paranoica. Era pecado dudar de el Padre, el era un hombre de bien…

—Mamá… —la candorosa voz de Yuugi anunció su presencia. La mujer alzó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos gemelos a los suyos propios. Pero más jóvenes, grandes y brillantes.

—Mi bebé… ¿Cómo amaneciste?... —la mujer sonrió y entrelazó sus brazos a la pequeña cintura de el menor, alzándolo. Yuugi rió por el gesto de ternura.

—Como siempre…—contestó. La rubia lo posó sobre una silla de madera y sirvió los alimentos. La comida consistía en huevo, una salchicha tostada, frijoles en una pequeña porción y un vaso con jugo de manzana con hielos. Yuugi sonrió, la comida se veía deliciosa. —Gracias mami, se ve delicioso…

En la pared, Yami veía con tristeza. Antes el y su mamá se llevaban tan perfectamente bien, incluso le hizo recordar una escena de su vida. Una escena que recordaba como un tesoro en su corazón…

—_Yami… ¿Niño, qué haces?—la voz confundida –más joven y suave- de la rubia asustó al niño.__ Tenía las mejillas un poco sonrojadas, quizá tenía fiebre._

—_Tenía hambre…—Yami bajó la vista. Se sentía apenado._

_La cocina era un desastre. Piezas de panes, trapos húmedos y sucios, manchas de manitas y zapatos adornaban el azulejo blanco de ésta._

—_¿Y… por qué no me dijiste?_

—_Por que… el doctor dijo que estabas enferma, y quería que descanzaras. No quiero cansarte con cosas que puedo hacer yo solito… oh, al menos… podría…_

_La mujer sonrió. Lo tomó entre brazos y le besó la nariz._

—_No sabes cuanto te quiero Yami… estos detalles jamás los olvidaré._

_Ambos sonrieron, y la mujer le preparó una torta. Yami la comió con afán y le dijo que era la mejor comida que había probado. La mujer se despidió con un beso en su mejilla y se dirigió a su habitación. Todavía se sentía cansada._

Esos recuerdos le hicieron sonreír, pero ahora, le hacían llorar. Anhelaba que todo fuera como antes… pero, era imposible. Ese cándido y bello niño había conquistado su corazón. Era el único que le demostraba cariño… pero, en realidad… ¿Lo amaba así?.

Siempre quería contemplarlo, siempre quería protegerlo… se sentía nervioso y amado cuando estaba cerca de él. Se sentía… bien. Debía ser amor. Si… su mamá no habría hecho un escándalo de lo contrario.

—Atemu…—la voz fría y seca de su madre lo despertó. Sin darse cuenta había caminado hasta la cocina. Yuugi cesó de comer y los miró. Yami estaba serio… y no tenía ganas de iniciar una plática _amistosa_ como siempre.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó del ambiente. Yuugi lo rompió con voz serena y preguntó, aún sabiendo que nunca le responderían:

—¿Por qué se odian?...

Otro silencio reinó. La rubia se acercó a Yuugi, y cuando comenzaba a pronunciar la puerta sonó, seguido de una voz joven que gritaba "¡Atemu!".

El nombrado caminó hasta la puerta de salida. Salió de la casa y se encontró con un joven rubio, y dos castaños. Una chica y un varón.

—Jounouchi, Hola— el rubio le respondió con similtud— Hola Anzu… y¿Kaiba? —Sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión. ¿Qué hacía el altanero de Kaiba allí, visitándolo?

—¿No me saludarás también?—contestó con sarcasmo al ver la estupefacción de el otro.

—No—se reincorporó— ¿Por qué estás aquí?...

—Yami, sucedió un percance—interrumpió la chica. Los rubí se clavaron con los celestes de ella, intimidándola.

—¿Percance?... ¿De qué hablas?

Un resoplido de molestia salió de la boca de Kaiba. Anzu y Jounouchi suspiraron.

—Yami… no sé por qué paso, pero… ¡Oh, Ra!... ¡Estoy tan avergonzada!

—¡Qué pasa!... ¡Hablen¿Qué sucedió?...

Un silencio prosiguió. Yami frunció el seño por la impaciencia. ¿Iban a decirle, o no?. Si no estaban preparados, mejor hubieran cerrado la boca.

—Par de inútiles, ya sabía que se acobardarían. Ya lo sabía. Mira Motou, lo que sucede es que tu entrometida amiga habló de más— Anzu bajó la vista, avergonzada. Kaiba prosiguió — Y por culpa de ella, te metieron en más problemas…—concluyó el castaño, sonriéndole con malicia. Y se enorgulleció más al ver el enojo y confusión de el de cabello escarlata.

—¡Habla claro!... ¿Qué problemas¿Con quién?

—Con el Padre…—susurró Jouno, con pena.

Sus ojos se dilataron. ¿Qué había pasado¿De qué había hablado Anzu?...

—Yami… no fue mi intención. No sabía que estaba allí…

—¿Qué dijiste Anzu? —preguntó con miedo. Si era tan malo como parecía, ya se hacía una idea… pero quería estar seguro.

La castaña inhaló y se frotó las manos con su falda blanca, limpiándose el sudor de ellas.

—Hablé sobre que veías a Yuugi a escondidas, en la noche… cuando tu mamá dormía— Yami la miró con estupefacción y descepción. Las lágrimas humedecieron las pestañas de la chica. La había regado.

—¿Po-por qué?

—…hablaba con Shizuka, quería ayudarte y…

—Te pedí que no se lo dijeras a nadie. Tú y Jouno eran los únicos que sabían… y ahora ese endemoniado viejo y… Kaiba—Yami cerró lo puños. Se sentía traicionado. —Confiaba en ti…

—¡Yami, por Ra… no seas tan duro…¡Fue un error, una equivocación!—dijo el rubio. Yami lo ignoró y continuó hablando.

—¡Quizá lo malinterpreten¡Pensarán que hize algo malo! —siseó histérico.

—…Lo que haces es malo. Bueno, no malo… si no mal visto. Rechazado. —comentó el rubio, siendo ignorado otra vez.

—¿Qué tal si me aislan de Yuugi¿O me mandan a vivir a otro lugar?... ¡O que tal si Yuugi se va!

—Yami… lo siento—comenzó Anzu alzando su rostro, sus ojos celestes chispeantes por lágrimas contenidas. —Me siento horrible…

—Niña… cállate. Tenemos que pensar en una idea para que Motou salga de ésta…—Anzu asintió, cabizbaja. —Bien. Motou… tendré que sobornar a ese viejo— Yami lo miró, sus ojos como platos… ¿Kaiba, ayudándole?. Kaiba sonrió. Le gustaba verlo confundido como un niño pequeño, el cual creía todo… sin saber nada.

—Yami. Aunque te cueste digerirlo, Kaiba es el único que puede hacerlo… que tiene los _recursos_ para hacerlo— comentó el rubio. Algo resentido por que Yami lo había ignorado dos veces.

Suspiró… aceptaría. Asintió, y viendo de reojo a Kaiba, le sorprendió una sonrisa sincera adornando sus labios. Le extrañó y lo encaró… pero el gesto había desaparecido. La sonrisa era sarcástica.

—¿Cuál es el plan?...

Seto Kaiba agradeció mentalmente que el joven –en ese caso- no fuera orgulloso, y aceptara la casi desesperada oferta que le ofrecía. Quería que Yami lo admirara. Por que de allí comienza el amor.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

**Ankoku:** Y bien?... ¿Qué les pareció?. Es extraño... actualizé muy rápido. Creía que actualizaría primero el fic de navidad... el cual ya debió de haberse acabado hace 6 meses... -.-U, pero bien... la inspiración no se manda. Así qué... a esperar o.o

Díganme que opinan de esta historia, quizá no les interese y yo aquí escribiendo perdiendo un bello día soleado XD ajá claro, por mí que se pudra esa estrella ¬¬ sólo sirve para propinar calor, dolor y quemar la piel. T.T odio el verano... ¡¡LO ODIO!!

O.o bien, me emocioné. Estoy de los mil demonios y estoy desquitando mi furia con un peluche de mi hermana... jajaja. Se ve más lindo masacrado, lleno de cortadas y... ¡Ra!, ya empezé otra vez.

Nos veremos... en la próxima actualizada, que seguramente será en mi otro fic n.n

Gracias por lo reviews a: **Lila Varney Wolff de Filth** _(Pues... es un YamixYuugi y SetoxYami XD, y sobre el lemmon aún no lo se. Pero creo que no... O.o tengo que pensarlo -.- Gracias otra vez por tu comentario n.n)_** y a Yami Rosenkreuz** _(Sí... habrá SetoxYami, te lo aseguro XD... jajaja, también se me juntó la tarea. Pero, es que la inspiración llega sola y no hay que desperdiciar... n.n Suerte con tu trabajo XD)_

Sayonara!

Onegai... dejen review o... (Señala a Yami en un calabozo, amarrado con cadenas y espirales en lugar de ojos) Yami sufrirá XD...

**Yami:** T.T... de todos modos sufriré en el fic... T.T

Jajaja... ¡Cuídense!, y aléjense del Sol. Quizá se sienta ignorado y se large a otra galaxia... ¡Todo quedaría en penumbras, frío...! (Kaiba aparece de las sombras y le corta la cabeza a la autora con una daga O.o!)

**Kaiba:** ... La hiperactividad es mala para nosotros... -se justifica- Está... sonriendo (refiriendose a la cabeza que degolló) Bien... que importa... (mientras habla, detrás de Kaiba el cuerpo de la autora se estampa en una pared en busca de su cabeza) Es... raro O.Ou

**Yuugi:** ¬¬ sí...como sea ¡Sayonara! n.n


	3. Capítulo 2

**Lágrimas Agridulces**

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

**Capítulo**** 2**

—Motou… por el momento, sigue comportándote como siempre—indicó. El joven asintió. —Yo te indicaré lo que tengas que hacer después…—dirigió su mirada a un amplio ventanal, allí vió una sombra. —Tu mamá está espiando. Nos veremos después.

Yami resopló. Dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta por donde había salido, pero la voz de Anzu lo detuvo.

—Yami… discúlpame, créeme que no fue mi intensión…

—Olvídalo…—la chica suspiró aliviada, pero le destrozó la palabra que el ojirubí zumbó con frialdad—…_Mazaki._

Ella sabía que cuando él perdia la confianza y cariño nunca más volvia a decirles por su nombre. Rompió en llanto y se alejó rápidamente, Jounouchi lo miró con desazón.

—Fuiste muy cruel… pobre de Anzu. Te veré mañana, amigo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuchó. Suspiró, y su mirada se suavizó. Conocía a Anzu desde la primaria, fue una de las primeras que le comprendieron, que le ayudaron. Se sentía horrible. Anzu había metido la pata, pero fue sin querer… además¿Qué tenía qué hacer ese viejo espiándola?. No creía que Anzu fuera tan idiota como para hablar de _ese_ tema frente a la iglesia. No era estúpida. Sentimental, sentida, parlanchina, y carismática, pero no estúpida. Aunque sí, a veces lo parecía, pero definitivamente _no_ lo era.

Entró a la vivienda sin mucho afán. Miró a su mamá y ella lo miró a el.

¿Acaso estaba esperándolo?

A sus ojos, su mamá era bellísima. Cabello dorado, largo y lacio; aunque sus puntas estaban algo onduladas. Su piel blanca como porcelana. Pómulos altos y orgullosos. Además de sus ojos color amatisa. Sin duda eran menos brillantes y jóvenes que los de Yuugi, pero aún así eran perlas hermosas. Atractiva, de cuerpo conservado, nadie se daría cuenta que ella era y es madre de familia.

Y a los ojos de ella, era su hijo. Uno que le causaba mucha incertidumbre.

¿De qué hablaba con ellos¿Por qué la chica había llorado¿Por qué el rubio lo miró con molestia¿Por qué el castaño notó su prescencia?...

Miró a los ojos escarlata para encontrar una posible respuesta, y le sorprendió verlos tan suaves y aterciopelados. Entonces se dió cuenta de cuan hermosas eran sus rubís.

No eran macabros, tétricos o lúgubres.

Tenían luz, cariño, alegrías y difortunios. No eran como se los había descrito el sacerdote. Eran los ojos de un niño maduro, pero niño después de todo. Perpicacez, inocentes, jóvenes y llenos de vida.

La piel blanca, suave y perfecta. Hermosa porcelana. Bello rostro. Además de la peculiar y llamativa cabellera del color del ocaso. Carmesí y Dorado. Si lo veía así, parecía un niño de 14 ó 13 años. De corazón cándido.

Pero… sabía el oscuro secreto que se cargaba. Cometía algo aborrecible, asqueroso. Enamorarse de su propio hermano… de 10 años de edad. Yuugi era todo para ella, fue –de cierto modo- el bebé tranquilo, dulce e inocente que deseó. El bebé que tenía la seguridad de que iría a los cielos. Yami, en cambio, le mortificaba. Le llenaba de agonía imaginárselo ardiendo en el oscuro infierno, siendo azotado cruelmente. Pidiendo piedad y los demonios excitándose con su sangre y dolor…

Era horrible. Estaba desesperada, no quería que Yami sufriera de ese modo. Nunca. Se negaba a aceptar ese futuro para su hijo. Era abominable.

—¿Querías decirme algo?... —pronunció el joven. El silencio comenzaba a incomodarle, además le observaba tan profundamente que comenzó a intimidarlo.

La mujer, recobrando la compostura, asintió. Caminó de vuelta a la cocina, Yami la siguió.

—…Quiero que comas—ordenó. Yami la miro confundido. —…te llevaré con el padre— Yami rodó los ojos con fastidio, detrás de ella— Sé respetuoso… ¿Escuchaste?

Yami asintió, pero se sintió estúpido. ¿Por qué asentía si estaba detrás de ella? Murmuró un "si" casi inaudible, pero quizá la mujer lo escuchó por que no insistió en una respuesta.

Al llegar a la cocina observó a Yuugi, quien lavaba los trastos con habilidad. La mujer sonrió con ternura.

—Yuugi, gracias—murmuró.

Sí. El recordaba haber hecho esos pequeños detalles para ella. Y se sentía tan bien… pero, ahora era tan difícil entablar una conversación sin uso de gritos y majaderías. Esas conversaciones –que más que conversaciones, parecían peleas verbales- lo tenían harto.

Observó como su madre le dijo algo al oído a Yuugi y ella se marchó, ignorándolo cuando estubo a su paralelo. Se sintió como un espíritu que clama atención, pero nadie lo ve por que _no_ debería estar _ahí_.

—Yami—comenzó Yuugi. —Mamá dijo que tu comida estaba en el refrigerador, sírvete y lava tus trastos.

Yami veía la delgada figura de Yuugi, y por un momento imaginó que era su madre y sonrió. Se dirigió al refrigerador y para su sorpresa estaba un plato idéntico al de Yuugi. Se conmovió, y prosiguió a calentarlo en el microondas.

—Yami…—murmuró el ojivioleta.

—Sí…—respondió ido, mientras observaba con fascinación la rotación del plato en el microondas.

—¿Quién era? —Yami no contestó. Estaba hipnotizado por el movimiento del microondas. —¿Yami?... —Sus manos enjuagaron rapidamente el blanco plato de cerámica. Nuevamente no recibió respuesta. —Quizá ya se fue…—Secó el platillo con un toallón y lo colocó en una canasta de plástico.

Se quitó el delantal y se lo colocó en el antebrazo, y al dar media vuelta se estremeció. Yami seguía allí.

—¡¡YAMI!! —Yuugi forzajeó el hombro del mayor, éste se estremeció.

—¿Qué? —inquirió confundido, mientras apartaba la mano de Yuugi. —¿Qué pasa?

—¡Qué quien vino a llamarte!

—Ahh… ¿Tanto escándalo para eso?...

—Dímelo…

—Jouno, Anzu… _Kaiba_— El último lo pronunció con algo de pena. Le parecía extraño que Kaiba se animara a ir a su casa, y lo más sorprendente… ¡A ayudarle!. Yami estaba tan pensativo que no notó la cara de asombro de Yuugi, quien después de unos minutos sonrió.

—Valla… con que Kaiba, y… ¿se puede saber para qué? —comentó, colocando una tierna e irresistible mirada. Yami giró el rostro para no verlo.

—No, no se puede saber—cortó. Yuugi murmuró una maldición en señal de derrota. —No seas curioso… son cosas mías.

—¿Cómo por qué Mamá y tú se odian?

—Yuugi…

—Esta bien, esta bien. Son cosas tuyas y no me entrometeré. —aclaró. Yuugi le sonrió, dándole a entender que no estaba disgustado. Yami sonrió.

Un pitillo alertó que la comida estaba lista.

El mayor miró el platillo y accionando un botón, la puertilla se abrió. Se colocó unos guantes de cocina por orden de Yuugi, alegando que podría quemarse. Se sentó en la mesa y cogió un tenedor por cortezía de Yuugi.

—Yuugi

—¿Mmm?

—¿Por qué me cuidas tanto?

Yuugi lo miró como si fuese un bicho raro. Yami se concentró a elevar el tenedor a su boca y masticar tranquilamente la comida.

—¿Por qué?... Bueno, eres mi hermano.

—¿Y qué?... Ya vez como me trata tu mamá…

—Nuestra mamá, Yami. Nuestra mamá. No lo olvides nunca— sugirió. Veía con atención como el ojirubí alzaba el tenedor con comida y se lo metía a la boca, para después sacarlo y masticar con tranquilidad. Después repetia el proceso. —Quizá no se lleven tan bien… pero somos familia. Nunca conocí a papá, así que tú y mamá son mi más grande tesoro. Por eso te cuido, no quiero que nada malo te pase…

—Tienes razón… _"pero…, si supieras la verdad de por qué Mamá y yo discutimos¿Pensarías igual?..."_

Un largo silencio después de esas palabras le prosiguieron.

Sí. Yuugi era alguien noble, ingenuo y hermosamente inocente. Pero, aún con su inteligencia, era una persona. Una persona que critica lo que no entiende, o no quiere entender.

¿Cómo reaccionaría si supiera sus sentimientos hacia él? Sus verdaderos sentimientos. Lo comprensivo sería que lo rechazara, e inclusive le temiera. Y no lo culpaba, el sentía esa extraña e incómoda incertidumbre de saber que le harían y que no le harían las personas. Comprendía su temor de no saber a ciencia cierta que era lo que le haría. Quizá pensaría lo peor y hasta¿Por qué no?… cosas que jamás hubiera pensado el mismo.

Quizá pensaría que cometería un acto insano y sádico…

Un momento. Se estaba adelantando… aún no sabía la respuesta de Yuugi y ya estaba dicriminándose. Ya estaba de menopáusico, castigándose antes de su sentencia. Pero, era lo más probable… era, como quien dice, lo más obvio.

Alzó la vista y se dio cuenta que Yuugi se había marchado. Y que su platillo estaba vacio. Se levanto y cogió el platillo de cerámica. Lo lavó y lo secó, y lo colocó en la canasta paralela al fregadero.

—Atemu, ya es hora…

Un estremecimiento le invadió. La voz seca y fria de su madre le sorprendió. Normalmente no le hablaba hasta que lo dejara en la iglesia. Era… inusual. Aunque, también fue inusual el hecho de que le sirviera un platillo de comida. Comida que no era instantánea o comprada. ¡Ella la había hecho!.

Sonrió. Quizá su madre ya estaba ablandándose con el, quizá había esperanzas de que… no. No. Imposible… para eso tendría que renunciar al amor que siempre le tubo a Yuugi. Pero, si seguía de caprichoso con el… después perdería el gran cariño de hermandad que Yuugi le tenía. Yuugi le rechazaría, y se sentiría un inútil por no haber frenado ese amor efímero en aquel tiempo.

¿Efímero¿El amor que tenía con Yuugi era efímero?. No lo creía… no era atracción o lujuria. Lo quería… lo amaba. Sí, eso si. Lo amaba.

Y no cambiaría eso por nada, o al menos por ahora.

—Atemu…—lo llamó su madre. Yami la miró y se sorprendió al ver que ya estaba a medio camino de la Institución Roba-dinero, apodada ilegalmente por el muchacho.

—¿Sí?...

Un pequeño silencio, después escuchó la voz débil de la mujer. Quizá estaba apenada de lo que diría, o simplemente le costaba mucho decirlo.

—Si algo… pasa ahí, no quiero que vallas a casa—El ojirubí la miró con duda, y ésta viéndolo de reojo, continuó. —Escóndete… ve con Anzu, Jounouchi… y regresa en unos días. Podrían buscarte…

¿Esconderse?... ¿Por qué?. ¿Qué pasaría allí dentro que ya no hubiera pasado?...

Castigos, agua fría dizque "bendita" estampándose en su cara y espalda, gritos, blasfemias, enojos… y una que otra bofetada. Era lo que sucedía y lo que recordaba. Sintió un escalofrío. ¿Acaso su mamá estaba advirtiéndole sobre algo improvisto que haría el padre?... Algo… ¿peligroso?

Y si sí era así, entonces… ¿Por qué lo arriesgaba?.

Quizá ella no estaba segura del todo… o temía del Padre. No estaba seguro, pero ambas razones le parecían convincentes. Se cuidaría, y escaparía si algo no le agradara más de lo normal. Ese lema le recodaba a Kaiba, de el lo había aprendido…

Un momento. ¡Las palabras de Anzu¡La impertinencia del Padre al escucharla hablar!... ¡Quizá por eso utilizaría nuevas tácticas!

—_Bien. Motou… tendré que sobornar a ese viejo—_ la voz de Kaiba resonó en su cabeza, aliviándole casi de inmediato.

Era verdad. Kaiba estaba ayudándole… no tenía porque preocuparse, no _debía_ alarmarse.

—Atemu, ya llegamos—la voz de la rubia lo sacó violentamente de sus pensamientos. Yami resopló y giró los ojos con fastido. No quería visitar ese lugar otra vez…

—Sí… adiós—Yami se despidió secamente, como siempre y se metió al templo sin esperar respuesta. La mujer suavizó la mirada y le miró melancólica.

—Adiós… mi Yami, cuídate mucho bebé—su voz era tan suave y delicada. Un sollozo se le escapó. Le había dolido ese comportamiento de Yami hacia ella. Pero entendía. Ella se comportaba igual o peor que el con él.

La mujer devolvió su caminata con pasos lentos. Ese presentimiento no la dejaba en paz, aunque se había suavizado al advertirle a Yami… seguía siendo molesto. La brisa corrió por sus cabellos, levantándolos ligeramente y refrescándola en el acto.

Hecho una última vista y se marchó con pasos largos. No se le olvidaba que había dejado a Yuugi solo en casa.

..-..-..-..

Yami se ancontraba admirando la belleza de la iglesia. Su piso de mármol blanco, seda roja colgaba de los techos. Sus paredes eran de roble, y lo que era el centro, totalmente de oro, con perlas y diamantes blancos incrustados en ella. Las estatuillas de "Jesús" y "Dios" en porcelana estaban por doquier. Y claro, no faltaba la cruz con "Jesús" crucificado en ella.

Yami frunció el seño.

Tanto oro, joyas y cosas de valor… se podría vender todo eso y dárselo a la casa hogar, orfanatos, ancianos, enfermos, gente pobre… en fin, a miles de personas que necesitaban ayuda. Pero no, estaban ahí bañadas en polvo por que era la casa de un supuesto "Dios". Increíble…

Miró de más cerca al Jesús crucificado y no pudo evitar preguntarse:

Si Jesús sufre allí colgado… ¿por qué alaban tanto ese momento¿por qué comercializan aquella imágen?. Eso los volvería unos sádicos sin remedio. Además, no se tragaba el cuento de que la gente lo usaba para que todos vieran todo lo que sufrió –y sufre- ese joven por nosotros, y como se sacrificó para darnos felicidad y vida.

Claro, sobretodo felicidad y vida. En este mundo era lo que menos podía gozar uno. Se la pasaba encerrado en su casa para no sufrir abusos, violaciones, robos o golpes de los criminales que no estaban pagando su condena. Entendía que a veces el robar era la más inocente y única opción para sacar adelante a los seres que amas. Entendía que era preferible matar a una persona corrupta, estúpida y despojo de ser humano para vivir mejor.

Pero, a veces, la sociedad castigaba a los verdaderos héroes, y a los villanos les daba la máscara de ellos. Ja! Que patéticos eran.

No creía en nada de la Iglesia y la Sociedad.

No creería en nada de la Iglesia y la Sociedad.

—Buenos días, Atemu…—la voz áspera y algo grave le sobresaltó. Lo escuchó cerca de su oído, y por consiguiente, el sacerdote estaba muy cerca de el. Podía sentir los labios de el rozarle levemete la oreja. Era incómodo, y perturbador.

Yami se giró apartándose de el y viéndolo más detenidamente.

Alto, piel morena, ojos negros al igual que sus cabellos. De apariencia estricta y perturbadora. Tenía una túnica café y sandalias negras, además de una pequeña Biblia en su mano derecha.

—¿No me saludarás? —su voz se escuchó irónica, incluso burlona. Pero tenía algo que no le gustaba, y ese algo lo descubriría tarde o temprano.

..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..

**Ankoku:** Y bien… otro capítulo terminado, cumplí los 10 días… increíble… O.O bueh, la inspiración llega de golpe y no se puede evitar XD

Gracias por los reviews n.n en verdad que ayudan bastante, no lo creía… pero valla que me equivocaba… ahora procuraré dejar review en las historias que lea… XD

**Delta:** Sí, es bueno que se esté popularizando la pareja… así más fics n.n

**Merly-Chan:** Primeramente, gracias. Me enviaste un e-mail, pero no me enviaste tu correo… y así no puedo agregarte. Sería un favor que me lo enviaras… gracias, otra vez XD. Oh mejor, agrégame tu. Mi correo es: loki (guión bajo) chica (arroba) . com

**Yami Rosenkreuz: ** O.o… pobre de la computadora. Ja! Sí, tranquila… ya llegará el momento. Y sí, me decidí. Será un SetoxYami… al principio no parecerá… pero lo es XD. No te digo nada más, ojalá cuente con tu apoyo más adelante. Gracias n.n

**Yami:** O.O

**Ankoku:** ¿Sucede algo?

**Yami:** Sí… O.O presentí algo, y ese algo no me gustó…

**Ankoku: **Oh, sí… n.n lo descubrirás en el otro capítulo…

**Yami:** O.o… ¡Espera¡No pensarás…!

**Ankoku:** Eso lo sabrás muy pronto… ñaca, ñaca, ñaca… Ovó

**Yami:** ¬¬'U

**Sayonara!**


End file.
